


Mr. Shitty & Dr. Dom

by Thefreack92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blumpkin, Body Shaming, CBT, Cartoon Physics, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual Abuse, Consensual bullying, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Farting, Fat Shaming, Humiliation, M/M, Medical Kink, Prostate Massage, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Dick Humiliation, Twisted minds falling in love, Urination, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, smothering, sph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefreack92/pseuds/Thefreack92
Summary: "You're not quite ready to leave the Hospital Mr. Shitty... er I mean Shintty Mr. Shintty" The forty some year old pepper-haired Doctor told me. with a little condescending laugh aimed at the expense of my name. He was quite attractive to say the least, totally my type. Older, muscly, cocky and hairy, a real beefcake. The total package in everything that counts too, if you catch my drift.





	1. The Meeting part 1

My day started out regularly, I woke up at six, showered, ate breakfast and then went to work. It was a boring day really, my life is usually considered boring, wake up, go to work, finish work, get back home and then sleep. However I am kind of used to the monotonousness routine of my life. That's until this very day, when I was driving back home from work, when I was suddenly hit by a car that fell from the sky. Well, not really the sky more like ran off a bridge and right onto my car. it's rally a miracle that I am still breathing and still have all my limps intact. That's how I find myself here staring at this hot, pepper and salt-haired, forty-ish, beefcake of a man.

"Hello there, Uh.. Mr. Nathaniel Shitty?" The beefcake doctor asked me wearing a look of amused confusion.

I laugh at that a little and correct him on my name. "They must have written it wrong, it's Mr. Shinty. Doctor?" I look at his name tag only for him to answer me.

"Doctor Dominic Porter, at your service Mr. Shinty, you must have had a rough childhood growing up with a name like that." He said to me in light conversation as he commenced reading my report sheet not really paying attention to me.

"Yeah it was..." I said to him with a smile on my face. "Not that I didn't like it." I then said quietly under my breath as I was turning my eyes from him towards the clock on the wall.

As I turned my eyes back towards him, I saw him gaping at me with a devious smile, I began to get nervous- no way he heard that, right?- " you liked it?" He said with a little smirk.

He heard me, my face turned into a tomato from how red it gotten. "I am so sorry you had to hear that doctor Porter, it must have been the drugs they gave me." I said in a mumble to apologize to the doctor, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh nonsense, you're allowed to have your fetishes Mr. Shinty, I am in no position to judge you, my job is to only make sure that you're okay."

"Thank you doctor Porter, really." I said feeling relieved.

"No problem... However, It appears to me that you're not ready to leave the Hospital quite yet Mr. Shitty.. er.. I mean Shinty Mr. Shinty." He said to me, a devilish smirk aimed at my expense. This beefcake of a doctor was making fun of my name in front of me. I was getting excited. I smiled shyly at him as a response.

"You're the specialist here Doctor Porter. I'll stay as much as you would like me to." I answered him as flirtatiously as I can be with out making a fool out of myself.

"Please call me Dr. Dom I don't like the sound of Doctor Porter it reminds me of my father." He said with a little laugh.

"And you can call me whatever you like Dr. Dom."

"I would like to call you Mr.Shitty if I still can?" He asked me with a little sweet smile that melted my heart. I can't believe what's happening. This attractive, forty-some, Pepper and salt-haired beefcake was flirting with me. A man that by no means should be able to have a guy like him. a twenty five year-old, hairy, fat-ass with a short pen-cap-like penis that I know won't pleasure anyone.

"Of course you still can, Dr. Dom."

As I said that he smiled at me a sweet smile and said “that’s good,” and then proceeded to take notes on my medical report. He also began asking questions about the accident and that there was a slight fracture in my right arm and because I was bruised quite badly that I should stay the night at the Hospital until it was absolutely safe for me to turn back home. As I was nodding my head as indication of me listening to him. He suddenly sprang a question on me that made me feel quite giddy inside, the good Dr. Dom asked me out on a date, for after I was discharged from the Hospital. 

Of course I said “yes.”


	2. The meeting part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Dom’s first meeting with Mr. Shitty

It was a tiring night for me, being on call almost constantly. I had one last call to make before my shift ends, It was a car accident, some drunken driver swerved off a bridge right onto an incoming car. Unfortunately the drunken driver died instantly on scene while fortunately enough, the other car’s passenger survived. As I entered the room my patient was put in, I was taken aback by how cute he was, at first glance I would say he was about twenty-seven twenty-eight years old; He was heavy set, his face was handsome with a short beard. He was quite the bear with all that brunet hair covering him, eyes olive green, And he looked quite drugged from the way he was slurring and behaving.

As I approach his bed, I take the report sheet hung on it, "hello there, uh." -This can't be his real name, can it?- "Mr. Nathaniel Shitty?" I sound out his name slowly confused and also a bit amused. The poor guy, must be rough living with a name like this.

As I said his name, he barks out a little laugh that I find heartening. "They must have written it wrong, it's Mr. Shinty. Doctor?" He slurred his words while trying, and failing, to read my name tag.

I put him out of his misery and give him my name. When I tell him what I thought about his name, how rough it must have been, growing up with it. He confirms my suspicion of his childhood, and a little more, actually, a lot more. He says that he liked it, he liked being made fun of for his name. I look gob smacked at him amused reiterating what he told me. His face turned quite red -it was endearing- as he apologized to me for revealing too much information. I assuage his mumbling slurred words and affirm to him that I didn't judge him. Actually, I couldn't judge him, and I grew to like him even more.

You see, I am quite the fetishist myself. I am dominant in bed, I like to humiliate my subs and a lot more; Unfortunately, I have never met a man that was interested in everything that I like, it sometimes was too much for them and they would end their relationship with me. Also, with my busy work schedule I rarely had the time to have a social life.

As I read his sheet again it turns out that he can't leave just yet, he is quite banged up from the accident with a fractured wrist, and we have to make sure there isn't any internal bleeding. However, while I was reading the sheet I was thinking of something else, what if I asked him out, would it be okay with him or not, maybe he's just being friendly with me, or it could be because of the drugs in his system, but I think he fancies me, but it won't be appropriate, it's actually unethical to date your patient; However, I had to know, I had to try I can't just let a catch like him pass me by while doing nothing.

So I try the waters first, he did say he liked it when being made fun of his name, "No problem... However, it appears to me that you're not ready to leave the Hospital quite yet Mr. Shitty.. er.. I mean Shinty Mr. Shinty." I say with an evil smirk on my face, I really hope he reciprocates my flirting, he smiles shyly at me. He really likes it, I am hopeful now. He continues like nothing has happened without correcting me or looking affronted, and tells me that I am the specialist and that he would stay as long as I tell him

I take that as my cue and let him know to call me Dr. Dom -Man I love my name- and he tells me to call him whatever I want, this is good, really good, I tell him that I wish to still call him Mr. Shitty. He agrees and I smile at him, truly happy to have met him. I finally might have a chance at love; After I brief him of his ailments and that he needs to stay overnight, I ask him out for after he is discharged and he agrees.

I know my smile might have been splitting my face from how big it was, and he smiles also. I say I will check up on him later to which he says, okay, and I leave him for the time being.

seventy-two hours later, I am at a fancy restaurant dining with Nathaniel; Right after, we walk back to my house, which was really close by, as we walk side by side. We talk about each other, he tells me more of his life, and I tell him more of mine. That's when I ask. "So why do you like being called Shitty?"

“It’s actually a fetish. Ever since I was a teen I knew I was different, I used to get a boner whenever I was bullied, even though it hurts when people bullied me, it just gave me power when it became my entire sex drive in high school, There was a dick who's name was dick that loved to torment me, from wedgies, to swirlies to name calling, you name it he tried it, he pulled everything in his disposal to humiliate me, but what he didn't know is, I used to go back home to my little room and wank my ass off with what he had done to me..." He hesitates a little then says "There’s also more, fetish wise, but I don’t want to say.” I ask him and urge him to tell me, “I don’t want to, you’ll be scared off. I don’t want to tell you.” I urge him again reassuring him that I wouldn’t be scared off. He looks hesitantly at me, “okay, I will tell you, but know this, it’s not a deal breaker for me I don’t need these things done to me. So, please don’t let it ruin what we have right now.”

“I won’t, believe me. How about this if you tell me yours I will tell you mine.” He looks bewildered at me and states in a questioning manner, with a shocked tone that I have a fetish. I laugh at that and say “of course I do, I am not just another vanilla doctor. Let's not forget I asked you out after I knew about the name thing” He looks chastised. Then, he agrees with telling me.

“Well, there’s the name thing. Which means I like humiliation.” He says to me hesitantly, “there’s also...” he looks at me with a troubled look. I assure him that I won’t judge him “There’s also, watersports.” I look intrigued with that and nod to him to continue. After, he looks increasingly confident that I won’t bail on him. “Okay, you haven’t ran away yet so I will take this as a good sign; There’s also, farts...” he pauses in uncertainty, looking at my face to see my reaction. 

“Farts?! Nice, good thing I am a gassy person by nature.” I say with a laugh.

He just smiles at me relieved, “well, now that you know about me. I would like to know more about you.” He looks at me with a smile. I smirk back. 

“Well, for me, I like many things too; However, Some of the things I like made any other relationship I had demolished, and now that I know about your fetishes I can be certain you won’t flee from me.” I say smirking devilishly at him. He looks at me intrigued and worried. I continue with relaying my fetishes to him “I like inflicting pain to my subs; Also choking, basically just plain old domination.” I then say, "I am also open minded, so anything new you might like I will be game." 

He just looks at me with a weird look and then barks a laugh. “It’s a good thing I like those done to me.” He says to me smiling and I smile back at him, relieved -finally a cute man that can keep up with me- I reach with my arm to his head pressing forward with my body as I pull him by the hair with a tug towards me, I kiss him deeply and passionately, sticking my whole body to his rubbing our hardening crotches together. It felt like minutes have passed when we finally break our kiss. A string of saliva connecting our lips. Both of us feeling heated. 

“We should go to my house” I say out of breath and he just nods to me his acceptance while rubbing his -little- hard on against my leg. I smile at him and say, “do you happen to have a small penis humiliation fetish?” I ask deviously with a smirk. 

He looks at me surprised blushing deeply as he nods in agreement. I laugh a bit and say. “Good, now let’s go to my house Mr. shitty little dick” as I say that, I turn away from him and lead him to my house, crop dusting him on the way. when my silent but deadly left me, I suddenly hear a moan behind me, I turn to find that he came in his pants that were khaki, so it was very obvious, he came from my fart, he actually came from my fart. He notices me staring at him after his cumming rush, and I burst out laughing at him, he turns red and I notice a little bulge forming in his pants which make me double over laughing. "Let's go you loser the nights still young." I say, turning around and continuing to my home, hearing his footsteps trying to catch up with my strides. I think I am in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex scene will be in the next chapter.


End file.
